Cuando te veo
by KM-Sama
Summary: Como persive Shu a su distante y frio amante y como reaccionara Yuki a todo eso. Sumario apesta, R


--------------------------------------------------------

Cuando te veo

por: KM-Sama

--------------------------------------------------------

_" Cuanto tu duermes, yo te veo y cuando sonríes, yo lloro. No malinterpretes esto por favor, tan solo déjame decirte cuanto te amo y te necesito. Cuantas veces al estar tu dormido puedo ver aun en ti a aquel muchacho y es entonces cuando sé._

__

Cuando sonríes puedo ver aun más dentro de ti, aunque no lo creas, tu coraza de hielo me es indiferente y cuando hacemos el amor... es cuando sé todo aquello que haz perdido, todo aquello que deseas proteger pero no sabes como.

Cuando te veo trabajar y plasmar tus mas íntimos deseos en palabras tangibles para que todos puedan verlas es cuando entiendo y me doy cuenta de todo cuanto anhelas y que jamás creerías alcanzar.

Te veo sabes?, Te veo todo el tiempo y lo que ahí encuentro me fascina y me enternece en sobremanera. Mas allá de tus hermosas facciones, mas allá de tu actitud ahí donde se esconde tu verdadero yo, tras las heridas, tras los escombros de tu corazón herido... yo veo.

Tu no sabes y quizá nunca lo hagas, después de todo... porque habrías de hacerlo? Y creo que es mejor así porque para ser sincero no creo que puedas manejarlo, aun no... pero pronto, muy pronto lo sabrás.

Quisiera ser el ángel que guarda tus sueños, que protege tu corazón de todo mal y que siempre esta cerca de ti. Quisiera cuidarte para que nunca mas derrames otra lagrima. Quisiera, quisiera tantas cosas y que no te puedo dar o al menos, no ahora.

Nadie jamás lonota y si lo hacen no les importa o tal vez no quieren creerlo, pero no te preocupes que yo se, se cuan dulce y cariñoso eres, se lo mucho que te preocupas por mi aun cuando solo lo demuestras a tu manera muy singular con palabras que para otros pueden parecer tan frías y duras; pero ellos no saben, no saben que es la única manera que ha encontrado tu corazón para expresarse; entiendo que tienes miedo, aun cuando nuca lo demuestras, pero descuida que yo jamás te lastimare y te amare... hasta el fin de los tiempos.

A veces cuando duermes y tienes tus ojitos bien cerrados me dedico a trazar tu hermoso perfil con la punta de mis dedos y pienso, que eres una ángel y siento miedo, mucho miedo de tocarte porque eres tan hermoso que creo que si lo hago manchare tu perfección y me da miedo, miedo de perderte para siempre.

Cuando duermes, yo te observo y a veces durante toda la noche, ja!, me pregunto que diría el mundo si supiera que sonríes mientras duermes, solo una pequeña y tenue sonrisa, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas. Se que eres humano, no creas que lo he olvidado es solo que... eres tan etéreo y misterioso que a veces es muy fácil olvidarlo.

Todos creen que eres frió y calculador, que de seguro te aprovechas y abusas de mi a tu antojo; si supieran... si tan solo supieran que tus besos calcinan y congelan a la vez, que tus caricias son como fuego sobre mi piel y que el aprovechado aquí soy yo y que tu tan solo te dejas llevar por mi; porque aunque no lo parezca y aun cuando ponga cara de asombro cada vez que tu me besas, tu y yo sabemos que el que pide todo... soy yo.

Sé que me amas, aunque no puedas decirlo. Sé que te importo aun cuando no lo demuestres, o eso es lo que todos creen, pero no te preocupes que yo sé bien.

No se porque te haz enamorado de mi pero descuida que te aseguro que jamás te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho y no temas ni te preocupes que yo sabré cuidar tu corazón y lo sábete que siempre lo atesorare porque es la mas preciada de mis posesiones y el tesoro mas grande que tengo; jamás se romperá y nunca dejare que se marchite.

Te amo, eres todo para mí. "

*****************

Así leía la burda hoja de papel que yacía tirada en el suelo de una habitación oscura, una noche cualquiera, en un apartamento cualquiera casi enterrada entre la ropa descartada de una pareja cualquiera de cuyos cuerpos danzaban en la oscuridad al compás del amor y la pasión que los embargaba.

Un solo y tímido rayo de luna iluminaba la habitación revelando a la amante pareja danzaba al ritmo de su pasión y entonaba las notas del placer de sus mutuas caricias. La entrometida luna penetró aun más en aquel recinto ardiente para descubrir a los amantes y fue así que esta se convirtiera en el único testigo de las confesiones de eterno amor hechas por el chico de cabellos dorados y blanca piel al amante de rosados cabellos y ojos como dos grandes amatistas.

OWARI

---------------------------------------------

[N/A]: Lo se, lo se es estúpido, cursi y sin sentido alguno T_T . En fin si su rabia alcanza como para dejar algún review este es bienvenido, aunque sea tan solo para decirme que no deje mi trabajo diurno, si tan solo tuviera uno ¬_¬'


End file.
